Eclipse
by Yellow Momo
Summary: O dia em que Sol se declarou para Lua. Fuffly. Trowa e Quatre.


Casal: **Trowa e Quatre.**

Sinopse: Sol e Lua se conhecem. Entretanto, por obrigações de suas funções eles nunca podem se encontrar. Sol quebrando as regras impostas aos astros, resolve um dia encontrar-se com Lua, declara-se, e beijá-lo, então, deste encontro nasceu o "eclipse".

Sobre a fic: É o presente (atrasadíssimo!) de Ano-Novo da Yellow Momo aos seus leitores! \o/ Aproveitem. Fluffy.

oOo.oOo.oOo

_Eclipse_

_por **Yellow Momo**_

_Casa de Catherine Bloom, 22: 37 pm._

- Trowa! Quatre! Que bom que vieram comemorar o ano-novo conosco! – Catherine disse alegremente enquanto segurava no colo, o seu filho mais novo.

- Na verdade sou eu quem agradece Catherine – o loiro agradeceu o convite feito pela irmã de seu "marido" – Já faz algum tempo que não comemoro esta data em torno de uma família.

- E esta deve ser a pequena Iria – a mulher passou a mão pelos fios sedosos, lisos e loiros da pequena garotinha que tinha a expressão facial sonolenta devido ao horário – Ela é a tua cópia em miniatura Quatre, assim como o meu irmão havia dito!

- Pare com essas coisas Catherine! Onde estão os meus outros sobrinhos? – Trowa repreendeu a irmã enquanto acariciava os cabelos da criança sobre o colo da irmã, uma garotinha de cabelos castanho-avermelhados - Allam?! Kaleb?!

- Tio Trowa!!! – dois garotos com atitude extremante sapeca aparecem diante do homem correndo de braços abertos como se suplicassem por um gesto de carinho.

- Olá pequenos! – Trowa sorriu.

- Eu num sou _mais pequeno_! Já tenho seis anos! – falou Allam mostrando um leve "bico".

- E tenho _tlês_! – falou o garoto mais novo, Kaleb, mostrando a quantidade de dedos da mão direita referente à sua idade.

- Enquanto forem menores do que eu, para mim sempre serão os "meus pequenos" – Trowa se agachou na tentativa de ficar da mesma altura que os sobrinhos, mas fora algo em vão.

- Então eu quero ser _mais maior_ que o senhor! – Allam ergueu o braço mostrando que altura seria essa.

- Heheheh... Eu sei que um dia você será... – Trowa levantou-se e novamente se colocou ao lado de Quatre.

- Tio Trowa, quem é esse moço de cabelo quase branco? – Allam perguntou admirando-se com a aparência do árabe.

- Allam! O cabelo dele é loiro! – Catherine apavorada, com as palavras do filho, inconscientemente repreendeu o menino.

- Calma Catherine, eu explico a eles – Trowa pousou a mão sobre um ombro da irmã tentando passar a ela a mensagem para que não se preocupasse - Este aqui, é Quatre. Uma pessoa muito querida para o Tio Trowa – e o moreno abraçou o loiro.

- Vocês namoram? – Allam novamente questionou.

- Hihihihi... Sim. E vivemos na mesma casa – Quatre achando aquele "interrogatório" engraçado resolveu que também poderia ser "entrevistado".

- Que legal! E essa é a _boneca_ de vocês? – Kaleb perguntou.

- O Kaleb pensa que toda menina de colo é uma boneca – Catherine ria enquanto trazia o filho menor para próximo do seu corpo.

- Não Kaleb, esta é a filha do primeiro casamento do Quatre, e o nome dela é Iria – Trowa explicou enquanto retirava a criança loira do colo do loiro e trazia-a para o seu.

- E o que aconteceu com _a esposo_ do Quatre?

- Minha primeira esposa tornou-se um anjo e agora protege tanto a mim quanto a minha filha lá no céu – Quatre agachou e falou olhando diretamente nos olhos da criança inocente.

- Que bonito...

- Trowa, Quatre, vocês dois já comeram algo?

- Não. Ainda não, apesar do horário – Quatre respondeu olhando para o visor do relógio de pulso.

- Então venham! E Quatre, eu espero que você não se importe com a ceia. Não é nada luxuoso ou sofisticado, mas é comida caseira e feita com muito amor.

- Para mim está perfeita! – e eles seguiram rindo em direção à sala decorada com a ceia posta.

oOo.oOo.oOo

_Casa de Catherine Bloom, 23: 16 pm._

- Sentem-se no sofá, posso dizer que é feio ficar em pé, até o porquê nenhum dos dois irá crescer além disso – Catherine sentava em um sofá de camurça vermelha de três lugares sendo acompanhada dos filhos.

- Obrigada Catherine.

- Por favor, Quatre! Eu sei que você é muito gentil e polido com as pessoas, mas eu prefiro que você me chame por Cathe, é mais simples e pessoal.

- Hihihihihi... Claro Cathe! – o loiro demonstrava o sorriso mais doce que tinha enquanto tinha as bochechas aparentemente vermelha devido a um toque de mão do seu acompanhante.

- Mamãe, falta muito para chegar o ano-novo? – perguntou Allam mostrando um grande bocejo e esfregando o olho– Eu e o Kaleb _tamo_ com sono.

- Só mais um pouco meu amor, cerca de uns quarenta minutos – Catherine sorria para os filhos tentando acalmá-los.

- Ahhh... Mais ainda falta muito! – Kaleb se pronunciou enquanto tinha o corpo por completo enterrado no sofá.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em contar uma história para vocês, mas acho que não vai ter nenhuma criança acordada para assistir...

- Não! A gente vai ficar acordo, né, Kaleb? – Allam empurrou o ombro do irmão tentando despertá-lo – Pode contar Quatre que _a gente escutamos_!

- Bem, já que os dois incitem... Vocês conhecem um fenômeno chamado "eclipse"? – Quatre falava enquanto colocava a sua filha sentada em suas coxas e repousava o pequeno tronco sobre o seu abdômen.

-Não! – os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não mesmo? – Quatre perguntou novamente e viu os dois afirmando com a cabeça e sentindo animado resolveu começar a sua história – Então vamos lá... _Era uma vez_...

oOo.oOo.oOo

_Era uma vez dois astros grandiosos: Sol e Lua. Cada um deles possuía as suas distintas características e funções que influenciavam na vida de todo o universo. O local onde Sol e Lua viviam era o céu e Lua recebia a luz vinda de Sol. Tanto Sol quanto Lua tinham que cumprir 12 horas de trabalho iluminando a vida de todos, o Sol durante o dia e Lua durante a noite._

_Sol era grandioso e brilhante. Descrito como um ser humano seria alto, pele morena e cabelos brilhantes com tons dourados, ruivos e castanhos e vestia-se de preto ornamentado por ouro. A função de Sol era iluminar a todos, mesmo parecendo está distante teria que cumprir a sua função por ser responsável pela vida de todos e tudo não passava despercebido por seus olhos atentos e que, mesmo que ele não quisesse confirmar, Sol havia se apaixonado por outro astro, Lua._

_Lua na visão do Sol – mas não só na dele, e sim para muitos – era lindo. Se caracterizado como uma pessoa era pequeno, pele alva, cabelos ultra-claros beirando o branco, e vestia-se de tons claros com ornamentos prateados e púrpura, e era doce e simpático. A função dele era... Como ser um enfeite no céu, sendo constantemente iluminado pela luz do astro dourado. Lua era feita de fases, ora estava totalmente aparente mostrando toda a sua beleza, ora estava invisível. O fato era provocado muitas vezes pelo ciúme solar que não gostava da admiração excessiva dos outros sobre o pequeno. Porém Lua nunca se sentia mal com isso, aquilo era uma das formas de demonstração do amor de Sol por ele. _

_Lua também havia se apaixonado pelo Sol, mas por infelicidade do destino eles nunca se aproximavam. _

_Como eu disse, Sol e Lua eram apaixonados, mas nunca podiam se encontrar. Sol tinha que iluminar a vida das pessoas de dia, enquanto que Lua exercia a mesma função durante a noite. Sol inconformado com a condição decidiu que deveria demonstrar o seu amor, dando para Lua aquilo que tinha de mais precioso, sua luz. Lua sentia-se aquecido com aquele calor novo, e mesmo sabendo que era impossível, decidiu que daria um jeito de mostrar o quanto amava Sol e por sorte, ambos poderiam se vê, mesmo que por pouco tempo. _

_O astro pequeno determinado em fazer algo, durante uma das noites que tinha que cumprir a sua missão, resolveu conversar com suas companheiras de jornada, as estrelas._

"_O que vocês acham estrelinhas? Eu devo ver Sol?". Lua perguntou esperançosa por uma resposta positiva._

"_Sim!". Todas as estrelas, das mais variadas cores responderam juntas._

"_Mas será que realmente ele gosta de mim?". Lua ainda sentia indecisa, pois Sol nunca havia vindo falar diretamente consigo sobre sentimentos, as poucas conversas que tiveram – que eram muito breves – foi sobre a obrigatoriedade das suas funções, como para dizer, um simples "Agora é sua vez"._

"_É claro Lua!". Uma simpática estrela amarela falou animadamente._

"_Você não percebe como ele olha para você? Parece está apaixonado...". Uma sensível estrela rosa falou suspirando._

"_Sim querida Lua. Nós todas acreditamos que Sol nutre sentimentos por você. Siga em frente!". A sábia estrela azul falou encorajando o tímido astro pequeno._

"_É só seguir como o seu coração desejar". Falou a valente estrela vermelha._

"_Obrigada estrelinhas, minhas companheiras de jornada, eu irei, sim, ver o Sol!". Lua falou empolgada com aquilo que estava prestes a fazer. _

"_É assim que se fala pequeninho!". Contribuiu a vibrante estrela verde._

_Depois dessa conversa, o fenômeno aconteceu no dia seguinte e perpetuou-se durante alguns dias especiais. Naquele dia Lua decidiu que chegaria mais cedo do que o normal para exercer a sua função e dessa forma poderia ver Sol. Ainda era dia e Sol estava exercendo a sua função, mas de repente ele percebeu a presença de mais alguém além dele. Quando virou para ver quem era, ele o viu, Lua e estava lindo, sorrindo docemente para Sol que ficou emocionado e ao mesmo tempo confuso:_

"_Por que você chegou mais cedo? Ainda está no meu horário..."_

"_Eu queria te ver". Lua disse sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas mostrando a sua vergonha._

"_Mas...". Sol estava preocupado com o seu amor, não queria que ficasse cansado por ter se esforçado além dos seus limites._

"_Não importa se eu tiver que trabalhar mais tempo, eu quero passar esse momento com você". Lua sorria e percebeu o quanto Sol preocupava-se com ele._

"_Obrigado". Sol agradeceu e ficou olhando perdidamente apaixonado para Lua._

_E assim ambos ficaram contemplando-se sem perceber que enquanto eles faziam isso o tempo passava e agora já era noite. Agora era o momento de Lua assumir o seu posto na função de iluminar o que estava em torno deles e era chegado o instante de Sol se despedir:_

"_Eu tenho que ir...". Sol disse a Lua demonstrando em seu olho que não era aquilo que gostaria de dizer._

"_Eu sei". Lua baixou a cabeça tentando esconder as lágrimas ao ver o seu amor partir. Entretanto o astro percebeu que deveria ser mais forte e indicar que ansiava por um reencontro. "Eu irei revê-lo?"._

"_Claro". Sol que já estava se encaminhando para se aconchegar em sua morada respondeu sorrindo._

"_Você promete me esperar?". Lua com o seu olhar doce e uma mão sobre o peito perguntou para Sol._

"_Eu sempre irei esperar por você. Eu te amo". Sol disse e sem seguida levou a sua à boca e jogou um beijo no ar em direção à Lua._

"_Eu também te amo". Lua fechou os olhos e levou as mãos até o coração num gesto de quem gostaria de gravar aquele beijo dentro de si._

"_Até o nosso reencontro... Lua". Sol riu._

"_Até mais... Sol". _

_E Lua viu Sol indo embora, caminhando calmamente. O pequeno astro sentiu-se preenchido internamente por aquelas palavras ditas pelo outro. E em seu trono, ele se sentou e ficou sorrindo bobamente para aqueles que deveria iluminar. Lua parecia está mais radiante está noite, era explicável, Sol após ter ouvido de Lua que este também o amava, ele se sentiu encantado e resolver declarar-se, mesmo a distância, enviando-lhe toda luz que era possível ser transmitida naquele momento. _

_Nunca o universo vira Lua tão radiante. Estava lindo, totalmente visível a todos que quisessem contemplá-lo e deslumbrar da exuberante e exótica beleza que o pequeno astro possuía. E aquela noite se seguiu assim, Sol declarando-se por horas a fio para o seu amor, e Lua sabendo aproveitar cada gesto que o seu amor lhe dedicava._

_E dias passaram-se assim: com Lua indo sempre ver Sol, chegando mais cedo e não se importando se isto estaria tornando o pequeno astro exausto. Porém Sol percebeu que Lua parecia está ficando exausto e sem contar que durante todo esse tempo, o maior contato que eles tiveram um leve toque de mãos que ocorreu ocasionalmente e deixou Lua extremamente envergonhado com o gesto._

_Mas o que Lua nunca poderia imaginar é que aquele simples gesto, um tocar de mãos, despertaria em Sol um desejo que, talvez, quebraria todas as regras impostas aos astros. Sol decidiu que ele deveria desta vez visitar Lua, aproximar-se do astro e tentar um contato mais íntimo entre eles. Entretanto Sol tinha medo de está fazendo algo, que pudesse no futuro vir a prejudicar o seu amor. Angustiado mas decidido a fazer o que o seu coração lhe pedia, Sol primeiramente resolveu se aconselhar com as estrelas, companheiras inseparáveis de Lua._

"_Estrelas?"_

"_Olá Sol! O que fazes aqui, honrando a nós com tua visita?". A sábia estrela azul perguntou._

"_Ele veio perguntar sobre a Lua!!!". Falou rindo a vibrante estrela verde._

"_Sim estrela verde, eu vim falar do meu amor". Sol riu confirmando o porquê de sua presença._

"_Huummm... Sol chamou Lua de seu 'amor'. Que lindo!". A sensível estrela rosa falou entre suspiros._

"_Sim. Lua é o meu amor. E eu desejo um jeito de poder vê-lo. Vocês poderiam me ajudar?"_

"_O que você pretende Sol?". Falou a animada estrela amarela curiosa por saber o que o astro grandioso queria._

"_Eu quero tocá-lo. Eu quero sentir Lua, próximo a mim nem que seja por um breve momento..."_

"_Existe uma forma". A estrela verde falou e ao ouvir isso Sol olhou esperançoso para ela. "Mas deverá ser por um breve momento e você terá que aproveitá-lo ao máximo, Sol"._

"_Eu farei tudo que for possível!". Sol estava curioso para saber o que a estrela verde tinha lhe dizer._

"_Então me escute, que eu te direi o que deves fazer..."_

_Sol seguiu o conselho que a estrela verde havia lhe dito e foi atrás do astro branco. Em um final de noite, início do dia, Sol resolver aparecer mais cedo para contemplar o seu amor. Lua percebendo a presença de mais alguém além dele, achou estranho, pois todas as estrelas haviam se recolhido e deixado ele sozinha já que o horário de trabalho estava quase terminando e o astro não se incomodou em sentir sozinho. Só que aquela presença era muito familiar e quando ele viu quem era, os seus olhos não quiseram acreditar de quem se tratava._

"_Sol...". Lua falou emocionado pela visita._

"_Lua. Eu queria vê-la...". Sol disse e foi se aproximando do seu amor._

_Naquele momento nem Sol nem Lua estavam se importando se iriam quebrar as regras, o fato que ambos estavam caminhando de encontro um do outro. Ambos sorriam, embora Lua estivesse com lágrimas nos olhos mostrando toda a sua emoção diante daquele momento._

_Todos estavam vendo pela primeira vez o momento que Sol e Lua iriam finalmente se encontrar e ter o contato no qual, provavelmente, eles se tornariam um só. Os astros não estavam se importando se haviam outros a observá-los, eles estavam mais preocupados em aproveitar aquele. Foram começando lentamente, Sol tocou na mão de Lua sentindo toda a maciez da pele do pequeno astro. Lua estava envorganhado, pois o Sol estava sendo gentil com ele e isso era agradável. _

_As estrelas estavam sendo as testemunhas daquele momento e elas sentiam-se privilegiadas por terem sido as responsáveis pelo encontro._

"_Olha, o Sol pegou na mão de Lua!". Falou a estrela vermelha._

"_Ahhh... Que fofo! Lua ficou envergonhado". Falou a estrela rosa._

"_Será que rola beijo?". Falou a estrela amarela._

"_Calem a boca!". Falou a estrela verde irritado com aquele burburinho estelar._

"_Vejam!". Apontou a estrela azul._

_As estrelas que antes estavam conversando, agora estavam vendo o momento mais lindo que dois astros poderiam protagonizar. Sol estava envolvendo o corpo de Lua e este estava se deixando aconchegar pelo calor emanado do outro. Lua olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sol e se viu refletida em sua íris. Sol também estava olhando para Lua e aproximando o seu rosto ao do astro diminuto que fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do Sol tocando os seus. _

_Foi algo simples, curto, mas teve um significado especial para todos aqueles que viram a cena. Aquele beijo havia concretizado o amor entre dois astros apaixonados que ansiavam em tornarem-se um só._

"_E assim nasce o Eclipse..."_

oOo.oOo.oOo

- E assim nasceu o eclipse – Quatre falou ao terminar de contar a sua história sobre o amor de dois astros.

- O Sol parecia com o Tio Trowa, né mamãe? – perguntou Kaleb mostrando um grande sorriso.

- E _a_ Lua com o Quatre! – falou Allam.

- Sim meninos, eles se parecem muito conosco – Trowa se manifestou olhando para os seus sobrinhos e em seguida ele olhou para Quatre, sorrindo-lhe e tocando em sua mão.

Todos estavam envolvidos na magia que envolvia aquela doce história. Aos poucos foram percebendo que até mesmo aqueles que dormiam estava querendo despertar para chegada do ano que vinha e foram estes que alertaram àqueles que estavam acordados que a contagem regressiva já tinha começado. Eles correram até uma janela próxima da sala onde estavam e puderam contemplar a vista dos fogos queimando no céu estrelado e a voz das pessoas animadas com a expectativa de um novo ano.

_... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Feliz 206 d.c.!!!_

- Feliz Ano- Novo para você, Trowa, meu amor – Quatre olhou para o moreno que estava ao seu lado, enquanto segurava a sua filha em seus braços apoiada em seu colo.

- Feliz Ano-Novo para você também, Quatre, meu anjo, meu amor e minha vida... – Trowa falou sorrindo aquelas gentis palavras e envolveu o loiro em um abraço confortável desejando em pensamento que tanto Quatre, como a filha, Iria, estivessem para sempre ao seu lado.

E assim seria, enquanto o amor deles não acabasse assim como Sol e Lua que quebrando regras puderam mostrar que quando se acredita no verdadeiro amor, tudo pode ser possível.

_Fim._

oOo.oOo.oOo

Nhaaaaaaaaaaa! Oi gente! Desculpa pelo atraso em publicar a fic, a faculdade tava me alugando e eu fiquei doente neste final de ano, então não deu para colocar a fic a tempo. Mas isso não quer dizer que perderia a chance de colocar essa meiguice de fic aqui. Eu juro que quase chorei lendo alguns trechos... (suspiro).Dá para imagianar quem é cada estrelinha, não? Hihihi... Outra, eu não usei "Lua" como substantivo feminino por uma questão de concordância com a história, mas isso não implica em uma falta grave com a gramática porque "Lua" é definido como um astro, e este é masculino, então não vejo mal algum é fazer isso.

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx da Yellow Momo.


End file.
